The Infected
by Zexion12
Summary: It Spread So Fast. The Infection was Nearly Impossible To Stop. Follow This Trio As They Venture Through This Cold And Empty World. Link's POV. Please Read&Review
1. The Infected

The Infection

**I know it's been a while since I've posted anything and I apologize for that but I've been busy preparing for school. High school is rough and being a sophomore isn't too great either. But I've been thinking about making a story and once I get this chapter out the way I'll start making the other chapters for my other stories. This story was revised by my magnificent Beta ShiverInTheLight. So she deserves most of the credit.**

**Please Enjoy:)**

* * *

_It happened so quickly, the blood splattering on the floor and walls the cries of the infected raging through the mansion, I guess I better start from the beginning when it first started…_

…

I sat on the couch in the main room and proceeded to flip through the channels on the TV. Zelda, my closest friend in the mansion, was submerged in a book she was reading which I assumed was the horror book she's been reading for the past few days.

It was typical Saturday afternoon in the Brawl Mansion. The other Brawlers were doing the typical things that they usually do on a Saturday afternoon. That meant either involved training or relaxing from the week of matches and tournaments.

I sighed as I continued to flip through the channels, not finding anything that caught my attention. I raised an eyebrow when I stopped on the news channel, seeing that the female news reporter looked stressed out and sleep ridden. Her short brown hair was unkempt and a small fear rose in my chest at how haggard and haunted she looked.

The news reporter frantically announced, "I repeat, the government has advised everyone to stay indoors! I repeat, the government has advised everyone to stay indoors and board up their windows and doors and remain inside until this all blows over! The Infected are coming!"

I looked over at Zelda who heard the disturbing news as well. I asked, "Do you think it's a joke or possibly a mean prank?"

Zelda lightly shook her head as she put her book down on her lap and looked at the message that was flashing on the television screen.

"I doubt it Link." She replied after a moment and suddenly I didn't know why but I knew something terrible was going to happen. Something so heinously terrible that it turned my stomach in fear.

"What is the Infected?" I asked, my voice breaking the silence, and Zelda shook her head in bemusement, just as perplexed as I was.

"Who knows Link…? Perhaps we may find out," Zelda replied and her words made a spark of terror shoot in my veins. _Is she predicting that the Infected are coming for us now? _I thought, then I realized she was still watching the T.V.; she must have meant that the news may give more information.

We both got up after two minutes and were about to head up the stairs to warn the others when Peach came strolling the steps, remaining bubbly and joyful as she always was.

Zelda asked, "Peach have you just seen the news broadcast?"

Peach lightly nodded and replied, "So have the other Brawlers."

We heard distinct chatter as the rest of the Brawlers came down the steps discussing the events of the news. My sensitive Hylian ears picked up a noise coming from a far distance away from the mansion. It made me tense up, and I listened closely, trying to discern what the noise was.

I glanced over at Zelda, who also heard the heard and was curious about what it was. It sounded almost like a riot. The noise became distinct and chattering of the others slowly deceased as they heard the noise as well.

We turned our attention to the door and heard the noise slowly start to get louder, notifying us that it was getting closer. Slowly I walked to the door and felt Zelda grab my arm. I turned back at her and saw the worry and concern in her dusky blue eyes. Lightly I smiled, reassuring her that everything will be fine. However, in my heart, I knew everything was far from fine as the fear escalated inside me, making my heart hammer wildly in my chest.

I approached the double doors, put my hands on the handles, and pulled the doors open. It was overcast outside and a light breeze blew in, blowing my bang to the side. I looked in the far distance and my eyes widened in horror at what I saw.

It was a huge group of people climbing over the Brawl Mansion gates and running at a remarkable speed over the freshly cut green grass. They were advancing quickly to the mansion.

I looked closer and was horrified at their appearance; their skin was a sickly pallor and some of them had missing limbs. Their clothes were torn and blood stained, some even looked as though they had been brutally mauled by some animal. A few of the people had missing eyeballs but that didn't slow them down in the least. I gasped and quickly retreated inside, slamming the doors shut and locking them. _Are those…the Infected?_

I looked at the others and saw their horrified expressions. Ness asked, "L-Link w-what's wrong?"

There was a note of fear and panic in his voice. Before I had a chance to answer there was heavy pounding on the double doors. I quickly pushed my back on the door as the pounding grew more powerful, trying to use my body weight to hold the doors closed. I knew that this wouldn't last for long. Bowser and DK emerged from the crowd of Brawlers and put their weight against the door as well, lending me a hand.

It all happened so quickly; the door gave in despite our efforts. The Infected quickly rushed in and the cries of the grotesque people rung through the halls. My first and only priority was protecting Princess Zelda.

The one who I've rescued on countless adventures from the clutches of Ganondorf and pledged my life and service to.

I ran towards her, grabbed her hand, and made a dash for the steps. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zelda grab someone else; I saw a blur of pink and knew that she had grabbed Peach, who had almost been an Infected's snack. We reached the top stairs and I rushed down the hallway, clutching on to Zelda's hand with a tight grip, fearing that I might lose her.

I stopped at my door and quickly opened it, thanking the Goddesses that I had left it unlocked. I pulled both princesses inside and slammed the door shut behind them, locking it. I pushed my bed in front of the door and grabbed my dresser, putting that on top on my bed, creating a blockade. Once I finished I doubled over to catch my breath, the air wheezing out my lungs, my heart still racing behind my sternum.

Zelda put her soft comfortingly hand on my shoulder and I stood up straight, heaving a deep sigh of grief and pain. I glanced over at Peach, was watching the door with fear and anxiety in her eyes. Her hands shook, scratch that, her whole body shook and there was also a sadness I could perceive emanating from her.

She sadly murmured, "I hope Mario and Luigi are all right…"

I put my hand on her shoulder and reassured her, "Don't worry Peach; I'm sure those two are fine."

We heard screeches and battle cries coming from down below. The only thing that ran through my mind now was protecting the two princesses with my life as the sounds escalated.

That's when we heard rapid footsteps and then hard pounding on the door. We all held our breaths in fear, terrified of what was on the other side of the door.

If it was a Brawler they would have said something by now as the silence reigned. That's when we heard the screeches of the Infected on the other side of the door as slammed on the door. Peach sharply gasped as the pounding grew harder on the door, the blockade moving and rattling from the impact.

I saw the bed slowly start to give way, notifying me that we didn't have much time before the Infected would burst in and claim our lives…

Zelda stated, "They are simple humans whom have been infected by a virus which turned them into that undead form."

I raised one eyebrow at her and asked, "How do you know that?"

She replied with a worried look on her face, "I can read their auras. It tells that they are dead but not really dead in a sense."

I looked at the door as the pounding continued, seeing the bed gave way a little more. Quickly I walked to the glass doors which led out to my balcony. I opened them, before stepping out on my balcony. I looked over the edge tentatively and saw more Infected rushing into the open doors of the mansion.

I looked down and calculated that the fall down wouldn't be bad, should we have to jump; we were only on the second floor. I looked back and saw princesses stepping out on the balcony alongside me; Peach on left and Zelda on my right. I looked back once and saw the bed was on the verge of giving way.

I sighed, knowing what had to be done. Quickly I grasped both princesses around the waist, pulling them close to me. This caused them to gasp but I ignored it, taking a step forward before gathering my wits and leaping off the balcony. Both women screamed as we fell, until landing onto our feet safely.

Zelda smacked me in the back off my head, nearly knocking my hat off, as she sternly reproached, "Next time give us a warning if you are going to play the hero, all right?"

I lightly chuckled before grabbing both of their hands, racing down the large field which led to the mansion gates. Peach let out a shrill scream in fear and I looked back to see what caused her to scream; two Infected chasing were chasing after us in hot pursuit. I stopped dead in my tracks, standing in front of the princesses, guarding them.

I unsheathed the Master Sword and pulled out the Hylian shield, getting into battle stance. The first one charged at me and I struck it hard with the Hylian shield, causing it to stagger back. I dashed forward and slashed diagonally on its chest, blood spilling out in a spray on the grass. However instead of the Infected falling down, it stumbled back and was about to attack once again.

_What the hell, why didn't the thing die? _I thought in horror as it inched closer and closer, its ugly face contorting horribly as it reached for me.

That's when Zelda cried out, "Link! Aim for the head!"

I followed her advice and before it had a chance to attack I delivered a strong slice at his neck, which sent his head flying off his shoulders. I jumped back to avoid the blood that gushed out the headless body as it fell over, the ground quickly becoming red as a metallic tang entered the air.

I glanced to my left and saw the second Infected rush at me. Its speed caught me off guard, making me hesitate slightly as it neared closer and closer.

Before I had a chance to attack I saw a bright red sphere collide with its body, sending it flying in the air and away from us before exploding into bloody pieces. I glanced back at Zelda, knowing she had just saved my life with Din's fire. I smiled shakily and thanked her for saving my life.

I sheathed the sword after wiping it clean on the grass that wasn't ridden with blood and clasped the Hylian shield back on my back. I looked at the Brawl Mansion and saw that we attracted some Infected our way due to the fight.

Quickly I grabbed Zelda's and Peach's hands and ran towards the gates which were, of course, locked. I delivered a strong kick on the gates by the middle and they flew open with a loud clang. We ran out of the gates and glanced back at the mansion one last time before speeding away, the adrenaline filling our movements, making our breaths increase and fear rise in our souls. Our home that we've lived in and grew accustomed to for two years was now overrun by the…

Infected!

* * *

**A/N: All right so that about sums it up. Sorry that it was a little lengthy but I wanted to make sure it was good. I hope you will leave your reviews on what you thought of it. Also check out my other stories and see them as well. All my stories are Kingdom Hearts, Legend Of Zelda, and SSBB related.**

**Note: I think this chapter went really well and I'm excited to write more for this story. So what will become our trio? Will they find a safe haven? Or find themselves in danger at the Infected's grasp? Has anybody else survived in the Mansion after all of this? Please Read & Review & Subscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Broken Home**

-Zexion12


	2. Broken Home

Broken Home

**All right here goes the second chapter and I'm so happy to see the reviews; you guys made my day. The newest thing I'll be doing is answering back to the reviews. So bear with me on that one since I've never done it before. You guys should like this chapter. This story was revised by my wonderful Beta ShiverInTheLight so most of the credit goes to her. **

**Uscfantic7: Thank you and you'll have to read on and see. :)**

**ShiverInTheLight: Thank you for pointing it out and being so nice about to. I always get those two confused. And you'll see who survived if you keep on reading on. :)**

**AreiaCananaid: Ah yes I hope he does to he's one of my favs. :)**

**Please Enjoy:)**

* * *

I pulled the princesses down the street as we continued to run for our lives. I put a good distance between us and the mansion and once I knew the coast was clear we stopped to catch our breaths.

I looked around and saw the virus had a strong effect on the Nintendo City, making me gasp with sadness and horror. Cars were flipped over, trash and debris were spewed out on the streets, and stores looked like they were ransacked. There was also blood splattered on the wall and the occasional corpse. I shuddered with terror and felt my pace quicken as if I was trying to get away from the sight.

We continued to walk taking in our surroundings. I looked up and noticed that the clouds brewing in the sky above were beginning to become more ominous and threatening.

I stated, "We need to find someplace to stay for the night before we become soaked and vulnerable to sickness."

Zelda nodded in agreement and looked around, then she pointed at a white house. She looked at me, as if waiting to see if the house was acceptable to hold us. I grimly nodded with a grimace as we slowly walked over there.

We walked up the front steps and curiously eyed the house. The door and windows were boarded as if someone was holding up here. However it still looked intact and there were no indications that any Infected have been in this area…yet.

_Could that mean that there are still survivors around? Could this be a house some of them decided to stay in? _My thoughts as I tried peering through the boards, seeing if I could spot anyone inside.

I knocked on the door and called out, "Is there anyone in here? We won't harm you; we aren't one of them."

We waited a couple minutes and the silence reigned; there was no answer but the wind eerily whispering through the trees. The sound of thunder was apparent and it made me suddenly jittery.

Zelda confirmed, "There is no one home here. This house has been abandoned."

I glanced back and believed her straight away, seeing the grim, but solemn look on her face. I took a step back and kicked in the door, praying to the Goddess above that the noise didn't attract any Infected in the city. After a moment of listening I nodded and beckoned for the princesses to come with me.

We walked in and glanced around the house for a light switch. Peach found one next to the door and clicked it on, lighting up the spacious living room. Whoever lived here was wealthy from what I can see, there were two loveseats, a long couch with two foot rests, a chandelier hanging from the ceiling and paintings of possibly other wealthy people along the walls.

A large flat screen T.V. graced the wall in the living room and Peach went to it, putting it on. I looked about, seeing that the house was spick and span clean, not an inch of debris or anything in the house; it was virtually clean.

I shrugged my shoulders and closed the door, asking Zelda, "Zelda think you can put a barrier on that door?"

Zelda nodded and waved her hand at the door. A white flash ran over it and the invisible barrier flashed as it was set before disappearing.

I heaved a sigh, balled my fist and looked at y left hand, seeing the familiar Triforce shine bright. I felt sadness well up in my body as I looked at the symbol. I was the bearer of the Triforce of courage and I abandoned my friends. _I should have been with them…I should have helped them out. Instead I just left them there to die horribly… I am no hero…._

I shook my head knowing what I had to do and slowly went over to the door, then I paused and looked back at the girls who were sitting on the couch, conversing among themselves, trying to avoid the fact that the undead were actively killing friends and possibly cherished love ones.

I announced, "Girls, I'll be back in a moment."

They flinched and turned around, looking at me with worry and confusion in their eyes.

"Where do you think you are going?" Zelda asked, concern and protectiveness in her eyes.

I looked away not wanting to see that look, wanting to face what I have done… _my friends… Ike…_

I replied, "I'm going back to the mansion and see what I find, and if anyone is left."

Zelda shook her head and exclaimed "You're not going all by yourself. We are coming along with you!"

Peach nodded in agreement and I looked at both of them before shaking my head slowly,

I replied, "No I'll be fine, don't worry; I promise I'll come back to you both alive and well, possibly with some survivors as well."

I saw the concern and worry in both of their eyes and was instantly touched by their strong feelings of concern for me. _Oh Goddess, please tell me if I am doing the right thing…_

I reassured them with a smile and instructed, "Listen for four knocks; that means that it is me."

They nodded and Zelda dropped the barrier as I went to the door, opening it, and stepping out in the twilight sky and dark night as the light faded from the horizon.

I closed the door behind me and stepped down the front steps. I looked up into the sky to see the dark clouds and started on my path to the mansion, feeling grim resolution and determination course through me. _I must rescue my friends! I cannot leave them behind!_

It didn't take me long to reach the mansion. I walked through the gates and up the field. I saw dead bodies of the Infected strewn all about the lawn and felt a small rise of hope flare in my chest.

_Could that mean that there were other Brawlers still surviving here?_ My thoughts asked, and I grimly held onto that conviction as I walked to the Brawl Mansion double doors.

I walked inside and looked around at the rubble and destruction in front of me. The carpet was covered with dead bodies. I looked through all the bodies, making sure that I wasn't seeing any Brawlers lying there dead, their sightless eyes gazing up at me. It was an image that made me shiver with fear and I pushed my thoughts away before ascending the nearby stairs.

Once I reached the top of the stairs I made a left down the dark forbidding hallway. The lights had blown out, the smell of blood, that metallic tang, engulfed the air. Since I had some of the wolf in me still I was able to discern and perceive through the dank darkness.

I was surprised that there were no bodies lying in the narrow hallway. I continued to walk and stopped when my Hylian ears heard someone creeping up on me.

That's when the unknown assailant swung hard at my head. Quickly I ducked hearing the whoosh of something heavy over my head. Quickly I spun around and lashed out with my left foot, dropkicking the person behind me. The sound of something heavy fell to the floor and I looked to see a tall shape slowly get up off the floor, winded.

I unsheathed the Master Sword and held it over the attacker's jugular, preventing him from getting up any further. Then I gasped as I realized who it was that I was ready to kill and my sword clattered to the ground as it fell from my trembling fingers.

It was Ike…

I exclaimed in happiness and relief, "IKE!"

I dropped down to my knees and embraced him tightly, ecstatic to see my old friend. Ike couldn't see who I was but he could tell by my voice. That's when the hall light turned on and Ike saw who I fully was. A grand smile ran across his face and his tightly hugged me back. I felt like crying just seeing him knowing that someone else was alive. _I knew Ike couldn't have died. I knew it!_

I heard footsteps approaching us and I sharply looked behind us to see Samus approaching us. My face lit up in excitement as I got off Ike and ran over to Samus hugging her clunky suit. I was so happy to see both of them, I could break down and cry a river right now.

I let her go and Samus said, "It's good to see that you're still alive. I was so worried about you, and all the other Brawlers…"

I nodded and wiped away the tears of happiness that were brimming in my eyes before composing myself as Ike stood up.

I asked, "What happened here?"

Ike answered, "There was so much confusion and panic; some of the fighters stayed and fought them off while the others fled. Samus and I were one of the handfuls of Brawlers who stayed."

I nodded and asked "Was anyone…attacked…or possibly killed by the Infected?"

Ike and Samus both looked away from me and I knew exactly that wasn't a good sign. My heart rose to my throat and I felt harsh emotion choke me.

Ike answered "The only Brawler I saw that had become one of them was Marth…"

I felt my breath catch in horror at this and I began to quake, feeling ready to break down.

Ike continued, "It happened so quickly that Marth wasn't able to see it coming. Samus and I watched as he transformed into one of them…"

Samus nodded and imputed, "We found out that if a Brawler gets infected they still hold that knowledge on how to fight. That fact alone makes them a deadly target to face, should we have to fight them…"

I nodded and heaved another sigh…feeling suddenly so worn out and weary from all the death and despair. _I should have known that someone was going to become infected…_

I beckoned, "Come on, we better go quickly just in case more of them spawn and head for this area as well."

Ike replied, "You have found a safe place." It wasn't a question and I knew he understood instantly.

I nodded before replying, "Yes, Princess Peach and Princess Zelda have been staying at a white house with me. That's where we've been and I made sure it was safe before we entered the house."

Samus and Ike nodded as they followed me down the hallway and out the Brawl mansion. It's a tragedy knowing that we came from a _Broken Home…._

* * *

**So how'd you guys like this chapter? I enjoyed writing it immensely. Samus and Ike are now on the team but how long will they last? Poor Marth he was never my favorite but we'll be seeing him again very soon. I'm impressed with myself updating in two days. **

**Don't always expect that, however… I shall be updating every week hopefully if school doesn't interfere. But as usual leave a review of what you think of it. I enjoy reading the reviews you guys leave. So please Read & Review & Subscribe.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter: Death**

-Zexion12


	3. Death

Death

**How's it going guys? I'd enjoyed reading the reviews which brightens my day every time I see them. I never expected this story to be so popular. Now I do have at a surprise at the end actually two surprises so make sure you keep reading to the very end. Also I'm in need of a Beta every Beta I get just vanishes. So please be committed into helping me so if you want to be my Beta just PM. So let's go to the reviews.**

**ZeldaandPikminforever: it can be creepy but I'm glad you enjoy it.**

**AreiaCananaid: Ah all your answers will be revealed in this chapter.**

**Uscfanatic: Lyn is the woman with the long blue hair right? Isn't she an assist trophy? Also thank you for the cookie. *Takes cookie and eats in one bite*. Also if you like this one you should check out my others.**

**Kayce Skywalker: I love getting reviews like this they just make my day.**

**ShiverInTheLight: I apologize for the errors I'm in a desperate need of a Beta so hopefully when I find one there won't be any errors. Also thank you it makes my day knowing that you like this story.**

* * *

We continued down the field, stepping over the dead bodies as we wearily watched our surroundings, intent and alert. I was a little scared being out in the night like this knowing that we can be attacked ay any given time by anyone.

We walked out of the gate and picked up the pace down the street, desperate to get back to the shelter. My ears twitched as in the far distance I heard the noise; rapid footsteps.

I instantly knew that those footsteps were of the Infected. I told the others and we broke out into a quick jog as I heard the footsteps get closer. I saw our safe haven and we ran up the front steps. I rapidly knocked on the door four times and the door flew open to see Zelda's relieved face looking at us. We quickly rushed in and Zelda replaced the barrier, closing the door off to anyone else.

I quickly exclaimed, "Turn off all the lights and the T.V.!"

Zelda quickly waved her hand and the lights went out. I went to the boarded window and peeked out of the crack of the boards as Ike went to the other, following me suit. I gasped as I saw group of Infected scurry down the street. They paused, cocking their heads as they stopped in the middle of the street and fear rose in my body as they looked in every direction, as if trying to find suitable life to attack.

I could see them sniffing the air trying to find our scent. With a gulp I carefully watched them as they glanced around once more before limping off down the street. I sighed in relief as I heard there footsteps get farther and farther away. Zelda put all the lights back on and I turned around to look at the others. Zelda and Peach's eyes lit up in excitement as they saw Ike and Samus.

They rushed over to them to greet them, excited to see the survivors of the Brawl mansion. Once the greetings and embraces were done Samus and Ike told Zelda and Peach the same story they told me.

Sadness ran across Peach's eyes as she trailed off, "Poor, poor Marth…."

I nodded and I eyed Samus's suit and raised one eyebrow at her. It was all discolored and some parts of it were dented or even broken.

I asked, "Samus? Is there something wrong with your suit?" Samus nodded and replied, "My suit took a great amount of damage defending from the Infected. I'm grateful for its durability because if I didn't have it on I would be Infected by now." She balled her hand up into a fist as a green light flashed over.

Her suit was gone and she had on her blue Zero suit outfit. Her long blonde ponytail fell over her back as she lightly smiled at us. It was good to see Samus without her suit on; it is so rare that we see her without it. We sat on the couches as we tried to relax ourselves by trying to speak about lighter topics. _How could we relax with the Infected running around ramped outside?_

There was silence for a couple of minutes until Samus finally spoke up, "We can't stay here for long."

I nodded in agreement and replied, "I was thinking that we should leave tomorrow." Everybody exchanged looks and nodded in agreement at my idea.

Samus said, "Someone should keep watch for the night in case someone is to try and 'visit' us."

I shook my head and replied, "The magical barrier Zelda placed on the door would hold them off. Besides we all need a good night sleep." The others nodded as we laid down on the couches and forced ourselves to go to sleep.

The next morning I woke up, feeling well rested and energized despite sleeping in a squashed position with Zelda, and Samus. I looked at the others as they stirred from their sleep and they stretched, Ike getting kicked lightly in the face by Peach. He chuckled and kicked Peach lightly right back. I stifled a smile at the sight and untangled myself from the couch, walking to the cabinets.

I knew that we had to leave the house but my stomach was desperately trying to make itself known.

I suggested, "Why don't we find something to eat in here and pack the rest up to take with us? I am sure the people who ditched this house wouldn't mind."

Peach walked over to the fridge and opened it, seeing a box of French toast in there. Soon the smells of French toast came from the nearby toaster and we tried not to wolf the food down. Zelda poured the water from the pitcher in the fridge and soon we were full and satisfied.

We gathered up all the food in the house and found two duffle bags to put them into from the nearby closet. Samus and Ike carried the duffle bags as Zelda released the barrier on the door. I opened the door and rays of sunlight flittered across my face as we stepped out of the house and walked down the front steps gingerly.

We walked out into the street and were about to start walking when I stopped dead in tracks, hearing heavy panting sound from behind us. I turned around and my eyes widened in surprise at I recognized who it was.

It was Marth…

I could easily tell that he was Infected by his ripped clothes; he looked like he was having a bad hair day as well. His royal blue cape was shredded and he had blood in the corners on his lips, which dribbled down his chin to stain his armor below. A chunk of skin was missing on his side and the smell that came off of him was so awful I almost gagged.

I saw the Falchion gripped tightly in Infected Marth's hand as blood dripped off his sword. I gulped in terror; this was the first time I could say I was truly terrified of Marth.

Peach asked, her voice shaky and choppy, "M-Marth it's us… D-don't you remember?"

Marth glared at all of us, his blue eyes bloodshot, however he didn't reply. I reached back for my Master Sword and Hylian shield. I got in fighting stance ready to fight as Marth's eyes flashed red.

Ike took off the duffle bag and unsheathed Ragnell, joining beside me. I looked back at Samus and the girls, instructing Samus, "Protect the princesses."

Samus nodded as she got in front of Zelda and Peach, her gaze flattening as she watched the Marth.

I turned my attention back to Marth as his head suddenly twitched. He looked us up and down, observing us. I knew that the Marth I used to know was long gone; in front of us was now a clod lifeless predator that was aiming to spill our blood.

Marth charged at us with remarkable speed and swung his Falchion, landing powerful and speedy slashes at me. I put up the Hylian shield just in time as I parried and blocked every one of his hits. I saw Ike swing his Ragnell as hard as he could at Marth's head, intending to behead him quickly.

Marth ducked instinctively and focused his attention on Ike, hate pulsing in his eyes. The Infected Alteain Prince delivered a strong kick into Ike's gut, sending the blue-haired mercenary stumbling backwards and crashing onto the ground with a groan of pain.

I gasped in shock, hoping that my friend was all right. Anger rose in my blood and made everything else fall away but the Marth. _I shall protect my friends with everything I got under my power!_

Marth jumped back and glared at me malevolently, as if saying, 'You're next.' We both charged at other, meeting blow for blow with our swords. I parried every one of his attacks while he fluidly dodged and tried to open my defenses with his Falchion. I was wearing myself down fighting like this; we were getting nowhere with this fight. I knew Marth was always the better fighter, and even while he was Infected he was just the same.

Marth suddenly delivered a strong blow onto the Hylian shield which sent me staggering back in shock, trying to regain my balance. I panted as Marth back flipped in the air, trying to catch my breath and think of a new strategy to fight him with.

I sheathed my sword and the Hylian shield, intent on finding an item to use until I felt a pulse of pure power ring through the air. I looked up and saw Marth raise the Falchion in the air, a glow surrounding him. That's when I realized he was about to do his Final Smash!

_That's impossible! He can't do that without a Smash ball! _My thoughts exclaimed in horror as the world slowed down.

I quickly pulled out a bomb as I saw Marth come racing at me, pure power emanating from him as his sword was ready to drive itself home in my chest, to puncture my heart.

I quickly threw the bomb at him and the bomb exploded on impact with Marth's body.. Blood splattered on me and in the air as Peach let out a scream of fright. The only sound I heard was of Marth's body parts landing on the ground, blood draining from each piece.

The Falchion was still in the grip of the Infected Marth's hand, then the hand let go and the Falchion thudded to the ground, blood stains on it. I began to quake, knowing that even though it wasn't truly Marth I had still killed him…

I turned around from the grisly and depressing sight to see Samus helping Ike up off the ground. I heaved a sigh, holding back sudden tears as I walked to the others, asking, "Are you all right, Ike?" He nodded as he rubbed his head, his face contorting with pain as he felt his stomach.

He replied, "That hurt more then it usually does. Marth's kicks never hurt that much…. Possibly being Infected causes our power to double."

I nodded as Samus replied, "Well, we have found out something new however after all this; if we become Infected we can use our final smash."

I felt so sick of this…I felt as though this was a nightmare that was impossible to wake from. I, however, knew it wasn't a nightmare…this was real…and Marth was now dead by my hands.

I said, "Yes. Knowing that makes this situation even worse for us, should we encounter other brawlers; they can use their Final Smashes on us as well if they are Infected."

Everyone nodded grimly as Zelda waved her hand at me causing the blood that was stained on my tunic vanish. I smiled at her with a grateful nod and she smiled solemnly at me in return.

I looked forward and said, "Come on, we have a long way to go…" The other Brawlers assembled beside me as Ike carried the duffle bag once more. We slowly started down the street once more, me having a strong feeling that there would be more _Deaths_ following after Marth's….

* * *

**All right so how did you like the chapter? As usual leave me a review telling what you think. Before I forget I got the two surprises for you. The first surprise is that I need you guys to give me three OCs. The OCs you come up with shall be in a few chapters. They won't be main characters but they'll a have good part in the story.**

**So the first three people to give me an OC will have their OC be a part of the story. So hurry and put them in you reviews. Also don't forget to add their abilities, personality, attitude; you guys know all this. Also for the second surprise I want you to vote on who you want to see become Infected next. Another side note: I'm still in desperate need of a Beta so if anybody is interested just PM me. So please Read & Review & Subscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Stuck**

-Zexion12


	4. Stuck Part 1

Stuck Part 1

**OMG! It's been two weeks already?! I apologize for the extremely long wait school is killing me. I'm trying to make a schedule for writing but every time I do its falls apart. But no worries I'll try updating more I'll be spending my weekends writing. As you see I split this chapter into two parts. This chapter won't be very long but no worries the second part will which will be introducing the OC's. Now on to the reviews!**

**Uscfanatic7: sounds difficult but I'll be sure to include him but you think you can give me a little list of some power tools and what they do cause I know none. But glad you enjoy the story.**

**Writes4u: you mean from super Mario galaxy? The only characters I can think of from there is Rosalina. I have no clue how I would include her into the story but I'll think about it.**

**ShiverInTheLight: oh you didn't upset me. I like when my reviewers tell me when I made a mistake. I need someone telling me I made a mistake cause if someone doesn't I wont notice it. You sound like a good beta care to take the job and be my beta?**

* * *

We continued to walk solemnly down the street; the silence sounded deafening between us. Ike, Samus, and I kept our eyes wide open for any strange noises or anything that seemed out of ordinary. I didn't want anything to catch us off guard; I knew that would be the end of us if that was ever to happen.

We walked on until the sun started to set and the street lights flickered on. We found ourselves in a different but familiar part of Nintendo City. I was about to say something when I saw yellow light slowly start to light up from my hand, silencing me.

I looked down and saw the Triforce on my hand lighting up the familiar three triangles glowing. I looked over at Zelda and saw the same thing was happening to her. She raised one eyebrow at her hand and looked to me, the same expression on her face.

_Wait…the Triforce only lights up when all three pieces are connected or in the same place…_

Fear spread across my face as I realized what this meant. Ganondorf must be close by…

_This is very bad…. What if he was infected? If Ganon was overpowered he'll kill us without breaking a sweat… _I thought, fear twisting my stomach.

We heard something move behind us and we all sharply turned around, meeting with darkness. I unsheathed the Master sword and the Hylian shield, warily looking through the sudden darkness, trying to discern a shape in it.

Ike shifted the duffle bag on his shoulder and pulled out the Ragnell as Peach pulled out her famous frying pan, ready to strike. Samus pulled out her blaster and had it pointed at where we heard the noise coming from. I gulped as a figure stepped out of the dark and the dark figure was revealed to be Ganondorf with his hand raised in the air, a smirk on his face.

I sighed in relief, knowing that he wasn't infected. I was actually happy to see Ganondorf again, as strange as that sounded.

Ganondorf sighed in relief as well; he was most likely glad to see another living person, or persons.

The Master of Evil crossed his arms over his chest and remarked, "Bout time I found someone sane and not lusting to be a cannibal."

Zelda asked, "Are there any other people who survived the Infected's attack?"

Ganondorf deeply sighed and shook his head, "I was able to escape with Wario, Yoshi, and Bowser; Wario has been infected, forcing me to kill him. I lost track of Yoshi, and Bowser became infected. However I didn't get the chance to destroy him so he's out wandering somewhere, looking for us most likely."

My heart dropped once he said Bowser was infected because that meant Giga Bowser.

I gulped in terror, looked around, and suggested, "We need to find some shelter, now!"

Ganondorf smirked at what I said and shook his head, as if secretly thinking I was an idiot, "You idiot! This is the abandoned part of Nintendo City. Establishments here are either abandoned, broken-down, or utterly destroyed. We cannot stay here; it is the perfect place the Infected would linger in, waiting for prey just like us."

I deeply sighed as I gazed at my surroundings, seeing the houses and destroyed buildings Ganon had spoken of.

I shrugged my shoulders as I sheathed my weapons, replying, "Come on we better hurry and find a remotely put together house."

They nodded as we quickly went running down the street, looking for a temporary home. It was good to know that Ganondorf was joining our team; that meant we were stronger. However that didn't necessarily mean we were safer. It just made us a larger target to pinpoint, should something be chasing after us.

* * *

**Hopefully this chapter will soothe you guys till the next part. Once again I apologize for the extremely long update. The next part should be out this weekend hopefully if nothing comes up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So as usual leave a review telling me what you think and how you feel about this chapter. Please Read & Review & Subscribe. Stay tuned for the next part: Stuck Part 2**

-Zexion12


	5. Stuck Part 2

Stuck Part 2

**OMG! Has it really been this long I've had no idea it's been this long. I apologize for the extremely long update. School has been deeply affecting my free time but I'll try to free up some more time. This is the last chapter of the two part chapter this chapter won't be introducing all the OC characters but I appreciate all the OC characters it puts a smile on my face to see that people truly like this story and I hope I haven't lost any body. Now on to the reviews and then last but not least the story.**

**Uscfanatic7: alright I got it sounds a little confusing but I'll figure it out.**

**Writes4u: oh ok now know what your talking about but it is affecting everywhere well the infection is having a slow start.**

**Kayce Skywalker: uh sure**

**ShiverInTheLight: Sure I would love for you to be my Beta you seem pretty good at it so just PM once you're ready.**

* * *

We panted as we dashed down the street, looking for a safe house to stay for the night. I scanned the houses and took note that Ganondorf was right, the houses here were in pretty bad shape. That's when something caught my eye; it was a sign with big words written in red.

The sign read: "Survivors welcome."

I looked back at the others for their confirmation on this and they nodded as we ran to the house which showcased the sign. The house which the sign was located on was in pretty good shape, except that all the shingles on the roof were destroyed and the windows were boarded up heavily.

We ran up the front steps and I pounded on the door with both fists, pleading, "Please! Someone open the door!"

I stepped back as I heard movement and shuffling going on behind the door and that's when the door flew open, the light from the inside shined on our desperate faces.

A female voice sharply ordered, "Come in, now!"

We hurried inside and the door was slammed shut behind us promplty. It took a couple of seconds before our eyes could adjust to the sudden bright lights. I took a glance around the room and saw that it was bare of furniture. Then I turned and took a good look at the woman who let us in.

Her hair was sleek black and was sharply cut at her jaw line. Her skin was a nice natural tan. Her eyes were as black as the night sky outside, which unnerved me. She was very lanky and tall, wearing a black cropped ripped moto jacket that ended at her waist. A skin tight black shirt underneath was seen with long black ripped cargo pants. Pitch black combat boots completed the outfit, and like the rest of her clothes, there were scratch and gouge marks galore on it.

Zelda said with a nod, "Thank you for helping us. We really appreciate it."

The girl shook her head and replied brusquely, "No need for thanks or cordial feelings. It is nice to finally meet someone who isn't dead or craving for human flesh. My name is Rogue, that is if you wanted to know my name or something along those lines. Frankly I shouldn't be trusting you so quick but I figure since you survived that war zone out there you should be trusted."

We nodded and I opened my mouth, ready to speak and say something when I heard a familiar roar. I gasped and commanded, "Turn off the lights! Hurry!" Rogue sharply turned around and flipped the light switches, plunging us into darkness again. I ran to the boarded up window and peered through the cracks and out on the streets.

My eyes widened in fear at who I saw stomping down the street: It was Bowser. The king of Koopas stopped in the middle of the street and glanced around, his red glare was animalisitic-like. I saw the blood stained on his skin and saw fresh blood on his shell and spikes. It appeared that there was something impaled on one of the spikes.

As I got a closer look I found out that it was a human hand that was impaled on one of the spikes. I was horrified at what I saw and felt a wave of nausea He glanced towards our house, that red eyed glare seemed to see right through me. My heart dropped once he did that; I feverishly hoped that he wouldn't come any closer. He glared at our house for a few moments more, as if trying to sense us, before continuing to stomp down the street.

I sighed in relief and pulled away from the window to turn back to the others as Rogue flipped on the lights once again, realizing it was safe. No one said a word after a moment.

Rogue got a good look at our faces and asked, "I recognize your faces...you're from that Brawl Mansion, correct?"

I nodded and replied, "I assume you've seen our Tourneys?"

She nodded and replied indifferently, "Yes, however I am never approving of fights that are unrealistic, without spilled blood, or meaningful."

I lightly smiled, feeling suddenly uncomfortable at what she just said.

Rogue continued, "It is safe for now. We should get some sleep for tomorrow, when the real 'fun' begins."

Peach asked meekly, "What's happening tomorrow?"

Rogue replied "We're leaving tomorrow; it's not safe here in this gore hole while those 'things' ravage our peace. We need to keep moving, pronto."

Ike nodded in agreement, a grim smile on his face, "Rogue's right. It is not safe to stay at a place for too long...sooner or later we are going to be caught and no one wants that at this point..."

I deeply sighed, knowing Ike's words were true. We chatted for a couple more minutes till we laid down on the floor, drifting off into a light slumber.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Now like I said, not all the OC's will be revealed as quickly. Rogue was given by ShiverInTheLight; Thank you ShiverInTheLight for your creative OC. In the next chapter you will be seeing another OC but it will be a surprise on whose it is. Now as usual leave a review telling me what you thought of the chapter and what you maybe would like to see happen. I enjoy listening to your ideas for what you want to see in the story. So please Read & Review & Subscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Hope**

-Zexion12


	6. Hope

Hope

**I'm happy to finally getting this chapter out. I didn't think I would have it out this quickly but hopefully you guys will like this chapter. The popularity this story is getting is crazy so far this story has 699 views and its all thanks to you guys. I was so excited to see the views and hope that they will continue to go up. I would have never thought people would actually like this story. So please enjoy this story and also PM on who you want to see infected next. Also this story was beta by the wonderful ShiverInTheLight**

**Guest: ah you'll have to wait and see. :)**

**ShiverInTheLight: no problem and I can't wait for us to start working together. :)**

**Uscfanatic7: you got it sir I will make sure to include that in your OC's info. Also I'm thinking about updating every two weeks hope that sounds good. :)**

**Kayce Skywalker: I know it's hard but I'll try to update more frequently if I can. :)**

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling sluggish; I didn't get a good night sleep last night because of the nightmares I was having. The nightmares kept ended up showing with Bowser finding my group and turning into that abomination Giga Bowser, ready to rip into our guts.

I blearily blinked and rubbed my eyes open to see that the others were already up and just finished getting ready to leave. I picked myself up off the floor and lightly stretched, hearing a muscle crack and come to life in my back.

I felt a grimace furl my lips down at the silence between us all as we all got our duffel bags packed with more food and possible supplies. Once we finished the preparations we left the safe haven and kept a steady pace down the street, keeping out wits about us and our senses on overload.

Peach asked gingerly after a long moment, "So, where is it that we are we going?"

Rogue answered, "We're leaving Nintendo City. Can't get an anymore obvious answer than that. We can't stay here as I have already established yesterday. "

Zelda imputed, "I can tell you haven't been in Nintendo City for very long."

Rogue glanced back at her and asked, "What would make you say that? Does it matter how long I have been in a place? I am an assassin, trained to kill on command."

I felt a chill at Rogue's words and was glad she was on our side. We turned the corner as Zelda answered, "Because anybody that has been here for awhile can tell you that leaving Nintendo City is not easy in the least."

Rogue grunted out a snort, "I'm pretty sure it is easier then you think. All cities have to have a way out, no? It doesn't matter how spacious and large the city is either; I always find my way out."

I winced a little at her bluntness of the whole thing but kept my mouth shut, not wanting to spur up an argument.

Ike spoke up, "That is where you're wrong, Rouge. Nintendo City is massive; it'll take a long amount of time to leave due to this place having a lot of sections."

Rogue sharply stopped in her steps, causing us to do the same. She turned around to face us and replied, "Well you are Brawlers, right? So you all should be able to find your way around here no problem."

We exchanged uneasy glances at each other and I replied, "Not really…. We have been here for awhile but this city is so massive that we are not familiar of the entirety of it."

Rogue huffed in annoyance and asked, "How many sections could this city possibly contain?"

We thought about it for a minute and Samus replied, "If I remember correctly there are ten active sections."

Rogue asked with a raised eyebrow, "And which one of them will lead out of this city?"

Peach replied, "The tenth one I believe."

Rogue snorted, "Obviously it is the last one. What section are we currently in?"

I glanced around at our surroundings, seeing the broken down buildings and boarded up buildings around us before replying, "This should be the second section."

Rogue once again huffed, exhaling her breath through her mouth and muttered, "Then we have a lot of walking ahead of us."

We nodded as we continued walking down the street, hearing dead silence and I shivered, feeling suddenly creeped out. Inwardly I begged for someone to break the silence and almost sighed in relief when Rogue asked, "Do any of you know about the environments of the next section?"

Zelda replied, "It is a big wooded area. Pretty easy to get lost in if you aren't careful or observant of your surroundings."

Rogue nodded in silence and didn't reply. I was surprised that we haven't come into contact with any Infected as of yet. I didn't know whether this was a good thing or a bad thing and hoped I hadn't just jinxed myself.

In times like these I silently wished did more exploring of Nintendo City to know more of the sections and the entirety of it. The only sectors I was familiar with are the first three sections but after that I'm clueless. Luckily for us we have Samus and Zelda who seem to know the layout of Nintendo City better than me.

_I wonder how all this will end…. Will we die in Nintendo City or will we safely make it out of this infected city and live elsewhere? _I sighed, knowing the only thing we could do is have Hope. That's the only thing left that we could have at this point. Have Hope that we make it out of this city without becoming one of the Infected, hopefully find a safe house which houses other survivors. Have Hope that we run into the other Brawlers whom were uninfected.

I didn't want to have a repeat of what happened to Marth but I know I should already be expecting this. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the cries of the Infected ring out in the air. Peach finally snapped out of my thoughts with a scream of terror. I glanced back and saw a horde of Infected coming our way, intent on spilling our blood. I tried to count the horde quickly but lost track after twenty.

There was no way that we would be able to take all of them on without facing major casualties or even worse, one of us turning into one of Them.

Zelda cried out, "RUN!"

We broke out into a run down the street, trying our best to lose the Infected whom were gaining a lot of speed. We sharply turned at the next corner and continued our dash into the street. We made so many countless turns at corners, trying to throw the Infected off, that I was starting to get dizzy and nauseous.

We looked behind us after a turning at few more corners and noted with relief that we had lost the crowd of Infected. However we were still on high alert, not wanting to be caught off guard.

We paused to catch our breath; I felt like I had just run a marathon. I knew that we couldn't let our guard down now; they would eventually find us again and pursue us relentlessly. I noticed Zelda looking forward with a glint of Hope in her eyes. I turned around to see what she was looking at and saw the pavement road lead off into an old dirt road, which led off into the mysterious woods; the third section.

I smiled once I saw the woods, happy to know that we finally made it out of the second section.

Peach gulped nervously, "Oh no, we're sure to get lost in there."

I glanced back at Peach and was surprised by her change in appearance. Peach was trying desperately hard to stay clean. She had her long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail just like Samus has. I saw smudges of dirt on her fluffy pink dress and couldn't help but chuckle.

I glanced over at Zelda and saw her appearance wasn't much different; she still kept her hairstyle the same way and I also saw smudges of dirt on her long dress. I looked at Samus and saw she still kept her appearance; she had smudges of dirt and blood here and there on her suit but other then that there wasn't much of a difference.

I didn't bother to look at Ike since I already knew that Ike had dried up blood on his cape and had droplets of blood on his torso. We were in desperate need of a hot bath and I still felt guilty for not being able to block the attack that knocked him unconscious. Ganon looked completely fine so I wasn't really worried about him at all.

I bravely looked towards the woods and said, "Don't worry, if I can make it out of the Lost Woods in Kokiri Forest then making it out of these woods should be no problem at all."

I saw Zelda smile at my attempt at being indifferent to the situation and I felt a surge of courage course through me. I looked towards the others with a glint of Hope in my eyes and they half-smiled at me. I nodded at them and we continued on our path to the forest. We walked along the old dirt path, hearing dead branches and gravel crunch under our feet, and bravely walked into the woods.

We kept a quick pace through the woods. We were surrounded my tall and thick trees, their thickness blocking out the morning sunlight. It felt like these woods can go on and on for forever. I began to wonder how long we would be walking for in this forest.

We silently walked through the woods pushing our way through the low branches that hung from the trees. I notice Samus glance around at the thick and healthy trees and I felt confused as I saw her scrutinizing look.

She remarked, "I'm surprised these trees haven't been affected by the virus."

I was also surprised by that; I would have thought the toxins in the Virus that created the Infected would have killed these trees. However they still remained healthy. Perhaps no Infected have been in this area yet.

Zelda replied, "The Infected virus isn't airborne so the toxins haven't affected the trees."

In the far distance behind us I thought I heard something rustle as though somebody was moving and following close behind us.

I looked at Zelda and saw the curious but wary look on her face as she also heard the noise. It was good having these Hylian ears; they were very good for hearing farther away than normal. I ignored the noise, just thinking it was a squirrel or a bird.

It was a foolish mistake for ignoring the noise however because then the rustling became more audible and sounded closer by; I knew by now that everybody heard it. We stopped dead in our tracks as we turned around to where the noise originated from.

I gulped; the forest was already creepy and eerie enough as it was. The treetops were very thick and only let in rays of the sunlight which made the forest seems even creepier and dark. Luckily I had my inner wolf's night vision; I thoroughly looked through the dimly lit woods and my eyes widened in terror at what I saw.

I looked back at the others and ordered sharply, "Let's go! We have to run!"

Rogue asked, her voice suddenly low and dangerous sounding, "Why? What did you see?"

I shook my head, "There's no time for questions, there's Infected behind us."

I saw the horror expressions flash over their faces at my words. We broke out in full jarring dash, jumping the thick roots that clung to the forest ground and ducking the low branches that hung from the trees.

I looked back and saw the Infected doing the same as they slowly started to catch up with us. I gulped, praying to the goddesses that we would make it away from them before we were slaughtered.

That's when I heard a female voice shout out, "Get down!" We stopped dead in our tracks and did as told and dropped down to the ground. I glanced up and saw an arrow with a bomb attached to it go sailing over our heads.

I was shocked; I had come up with that technique while fighting and was surprised how someone would know something like that. I heard the screech of Infected followed by an explosion that sent body parts flying in al types of directions.

I covered my head as the body parts fell all around us, blood splatting and raining on the undergrowth. I glanced up; making sure it was safe before we slowly pulled ourselves off the ground, dusting the dirt off our clothes as we did so.

We glanced towards our savior and saw that it was a female. She was roughly around Zelda's age and had a skinny build. Her eyes were startling silver; her hair was dark blonde that stopped midway down her back. She wore a skin tight black suit similar to Samus' zero suit. It was zipped halfway up, revealing a grey tank top that she wore underneath.

She had on knee high dark brown hide boots and I also saw that she had a little pocket on the outside of her heel where a small knife was seen strapped securely inside. She also wore a black bandana around her face. She pulled it down to her neck as she sheathed bow on her back. She also was equipped with a quiver full of arrows and a katana blade which was strapped securely on her belt in a scabbard.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked at Zelda and emotions ran through her eyes. She ran over to us and tightly embraced Zelda, clearly ecstatic to see her. I had to admit that this girl did look familiar but the look on Zelda's face made it oblivious that she had no clue who this strange girl was. The girl slowly let go of Zelda and shined a big grin at her.

Zelda raised one eyebrow and asked, "Do I know you?"

* * *

**Sad to say this is where the story ends for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The OC that you guys just read about was given to me Kayce Skywalker. As always I have to tweak the OC's that people give me. It makes the story more interesting. Now who is this girl and what relationship does she have with Zelda? Anyone care to take a guess?**

**As always leave a review telling me what you thought about this strange chapter. Also PM for things that you want to see happen and also PM telling me what characters you want to see Infected next. So Please Read & Review & Subscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Section Four**

-Zexion12


	7. Sector 4

Sector 4

**Alright my wonderful fans here go another chapter. Hopefully you guys will like this chapter. Also there is a surprise OC that will be joining us that was given to me by: MetallicaKnight, a good friend of mine.**

**Uscfanatic7: lol I'm glad that you enjoyed it hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**ShiverInTheLight: glad that you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Kayce Skywalker: always good to hear I got some pretty good ideas for your character and I can't wait to use them.**

* * *

The girl took a step back her face was full of sadness and hurt.

She asked "Zelda it's me Aja, don't you remember me?"

Zelda took a good look at her and shook her head "I'm sorry sweetie but I don't know you."

Aja turned to me and asked "you must remember me right Link?"

I shook my head and she continued "well you must remember Gale your childhood friend?"

I shook my head "I have no clue who you're talking about; the only childhood friend I have is Saria."

Aja gasped and glanced at Zelda and me and commented "you guys truly have forgotten about us have you?"

Samus asked "where is this Gale person?"

Aja looked down in sadness and replied "he didn't make it."

Zelda put a comforting hand on her shoulder and said "I'm sorry to hear about your loss sweetie."

Aja looked at Zelda and lightly smiled "I'm glad that I've found you."

Zelda replied " you should come with us."

Aja lightly smiled at all of us and nodded.

Aja said "these woods are pretty thick."

We nodded as Samus said "come on we better get moving before more Infected show up."

We nodded and continued on our path. We wandered through the mysterious woods. We walked for hours until we finally found a dirt road. I sighed in relief as we followed the dirt path which out of the woods and into Sector 4.

We were surrounded by tall city buildings; I was impressed by the sights as Samus commented "this is the business part of Nintendo city, where all the wealthy people live."

I said "I've never been to this part before."

Ganondorf scoffed "and you call yourself an adventurer."

I ignored him not in the mood to start a fight with him.

Rogue glanced around and commented "bigger the city, twice as many Infected."

I looked at Zelda and saw the seriousness in her face and knew that she wasn't kidding around anymore. We calmly walked down the street observant of our surroundings. We were surrounded by large, tall buildings. Some were in good condition while the others looked devastating. We turned at the corner and saw a girl killing off an Infected with sword. I arched a curious brow at the girl and got a strange feeling coming off of her.

She turned around to us so we could get a good look at her. She had navy colored eyes, with a strange mark on her left eye. She had black hair with red highlights thrown in it that ran stopped mid way down her back. She had a fair white skin complexion which suited her. She wore a mid length dress with a corset on the outside, black tights, and huntress like knee boots.

She looked at Samus and her eyes widened in surprise as she exclaimed "Samus!"

Samus chuckled "it's good to see you again Lucina."

Lucina slowly begin walking towards us and that's when a red ball of fire went flying past and imploded on Lucina which sent her flying backwards in flames. My eyes widened in surprise as we looked at Zelda, I saw the look of disgust and hatred in her eyes as she watched Lucina slowly pull herself off the ground the flames slowly fading away.

I exclaimed "Zelda what do you think your doing?!"

Zelda kept looking forward at Lucina and replied "she's infected." I gasped as I looked back Lucina and saw the anger but fear lingering in her eyes.

Lucina replied "she's crazy, I'm not infected."

Zelda exclaimed "stop lying!"

With that said Zelda charge forward at Lucina. My eyes widened in surprise at her sudden actions. I've never seen Zelda act like this outside of a battle. She delivered a magical swipe at Lucina which Lucina blocked by summoning a shield. The strength of Zelda's attack sent Lucina staggering backwards which gave Zelda a good opportunity to strike. Zelda took that chance and went in for the kill. Zelda delivered another swift magical swipe which Lucina quickly ducked and strongly struck Zelda in the gut which sent her staggering backwards. Lucina kicked Zelda in the stomach which sent her flying backwards.

My eyes widened in surprise as she harshly landed on the ground. I slowly stepped forward and saw that Zelda was slowly pulling herself off the ground.

Lucina growled "you stupid bitch!"

Zelda glared at Lucina as Lucina summoned two pistols. She pointed them at Zelda, Zelda did a quick spin magical rings wrapping around her body. I gulped knowing what Zelda was changing into, her alter ego Sheik. The magical rings slowly faded away and all traces of Zelda were gone and were replaced with Sheik. Sheik glanced back at me and my cerulean blue eyes were met with his blood red eyes. Sheik directed his full attention to Lucina and went charging with ninja like speed. Lucina repeatedly fired at Sheik but Sheik swiftly and gracefully dodged every bullet.

He ducked and did a quick sweeping kick knocking Lucina to the ground. Sheik quickly stopped Lucina from getting up by harshly stomped on her chest, causing Lucina to cry out in pain. Sheik stood over her and lightly crouched down over her chest. My eyes widened in fear as Sheik brought back his hand like he was getting ready to do a karate chop.

Sheik cried out "I won't let you hurt the people that I care about!"

My eyes widened in surprise and just as Sheik was about to deliver a fatal blow to Lucina I cried out "Sheik no!"

Sheik sharply came to a halt his hand an inch away from Lucina's throat. He looked over at me and harshly replied "she's infected, she's a danger to us all." Samus chimed in "but we don't know that for sure." Tears formed in Lucina's eyes and slowly ran down her face. She sobbed "I am infected."Sheik chuckled as he got off of her and slowly walked over to us. Magical rings wrapping around his body, by the time he made it over to us he had changed back into Zelda no traces of Sheik left.

Lucina pulled herself off the ground wiping away the tears that lingered on her face.

She looked at us and said "but as you see I'm not one of them."

Zelda corrected "yet."

Lucina glared at us and looked at Samus. I looked at Samus and commented "it seems as though you two know each other." Samus nodded and replied "she's a bounty hunter just like me; we've done a few jobs together as team; we bonded pretty well over time." I nodded and looked back Lucina who was still glaring at Samus.

Lucina extended her arm out to Samus and said "come on Samus, these losers will only drag you down."

I glanced at Samus and saw a look of sadness come across her face which was surprising since Samus was so good at masking her emotions. Samus shook her "I'm sorry Lucina, but my friends they need me and I need them." Lucina's arm fell to the side in disbelief and a look of anger but also sadness came across her face.

Lucina shook her head in disbelief "ever since you joined that pathetic brawl you've turned your back on the past and all the friends that you had including me." It was Samus's turn to shake her head as she replied "believe me I've tried turning my back on my past countless of times, but I've learned that my past defines who I am; without my past I wouldn't be the same Samus you see before you now."

Lucina darkly chuckled "fine then I see you've chosen your side, but remember this next time we meet I won't hesitate on killing you Samus Aran, so I'd advise all of you to stay out of my path."

You could hear the seriousness and acid in her voice as she spoke. Samus deeply sighed as Lucina sharply turned around and went running off turning a corner as she reached the end of the block.

Rogue sighed in annoyance "great we already got infected chasing after us now we gotta worry about the emotionally disturbed girl." Samus shook her head with a look of bravery on her face as she replied "next time we see her I'll handle it."

We lightly nodded and continued on our silent path through the city.

* * *

**Alright how'd you guys enjoy it? I'm sorry it's coming out so late but I was busy watching some very good Anime the last anime I saw was the murder princess and I love that anime shame they didn't make anymore episodes. Any way I've been thinking about doing a male version of murder princess. Of course it would be called Murder Prince. I want to know what you guys think of the idea, does it sound good? Would you guys be interested in reading something like that? If you guys are interested in seeing that just leave your answer in your review.**

** Also I have another thing I need for you guys to do you know there are ten sectors in the city of Nintendo now I want you guys the reviewers to tell me what you want the other sectors to look like so just leave in a review what you want each sector to look like and maybe your idea will be incorporated into the story. Also Lucina was given to me by MetallicaKnight. So as usual leave a review telling me what you thought of it and stuff like that. So Please Read&Review&Suscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: City Life**

-Zexion12


	8. City Life

City Life

**OMG! I'm so sorry guys for the extremely long wait. I've had writers block for the longest time now. I haven't written any stories and now I'm just starting to get into the groove of writing. School has also been in the way, I've been stressing about that and my grades. But I'm sure you don't want to hear about that so let's get to the story.**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

We eventually stumbled upon an underground subway. We slowly descended down the steps that would lead into the subway. We reached the bottom step and took a quick glance around to make sure the area was safe. We saw dead bodies strew about the area, the subway lights were dimly lit. I deeply sighed as I looked back at the others and saw the look of sorrow on there face as they observed our surroundings.

Rogue folded her arms against her chest and commented "I assume the trains won't be coming."

I nodded as Zelda spoke up "but we can't stay here we need to keep moving."

Samus nodded and pointed to the train tracks and said "we can move along the train tracks." Aja gulped "its pitch black down there, we won't see anything." I shook my head "don't worry we'll be fine." I gave her a reassuring smile to soothe her nerves. Ganondorf commented "we ought to be careful, I got a good feeling that there's infected lingering in that tunnel." I sighed "don't worry we'll be fine, as long as we stick together." Ganondorf folded his arms against his chest as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

He commented "you're such an optimistic."

I lightly chuckled "being an optimistic has helped me defeat you on multiple occasions."

Ganondorf huffed in annoyance as I lightly chuckled at him, I'm happy to know that I can still annoy him. Zelda said "come on, we better get moving. We nodded and followed Zelda over to the train tracks; we jumped down onto them and looked down the dark tunnel in front of us. I lightly sighed knowing the grave dangers that lurk in that dark tunnel. I pulled out my lantern and handed it to Zelda.

Zelda arched a curious brow at me and asked "what about you?"

I shook my head "don't worry I still got some of my wolf senses, I can see through the dark you guys can't." Zelda nodded in agreement as she turned on the lantern which gave off a bright light that would lead the way. Zelda and I looked at each and lightly nodded as we led the way into the dark tunnel.

...

Lucina stumbled down the street; her vision was slowly starting to become blurred. She was furious at the way Samus treated her, acting as if there friendship meant nothing.

Lucina thought, _how dare she do this to me, leave me for dead and actually side with those amateur brawlers?_

Anger rose in her heart but sorrow was also creeping her way in. She deeply missed Samus, she hated having those empty feeling in her heart. She's always been a lone wolf but when she had met Samus that hole that was in her dark heart was slowly mending. Samus has always been a good friend to her; she always listened to her problems and gave her comforting advice. Lucina shook herself out of the nostalgic memories; she went to a brick wall and leaned against it.

Tears formed in her eyes as she slowly slid down on the wall. She couldn't help the tears that were rolling down her face. Lucina hasn't cried like this since she was a little girl. Off in the far distance there was a large group of infected quickly advancing to her location. Lucina heard the noise and looked to her left to see the large crowd infected advancing down the street. She gasped, she struggled to pull herself off the ground but she was too weak from the virus coursing through her veins.

She sighed in annoyance as she glared at the crowd of infected. The crowd kept moving past her, not even paying attention to her. Her eyes widened in surprise curious as to why they just ignored her. That's when she had to remember that she was infected also, so they treated her like she was one of them.

Lucina grabbed a handful of her dress and pulled it up to reveal the bloody bite mark which had seeped through her black tights. She lightly shook her head at the bite mark knowing that all of it was her fault. She was being to careless and got cocky and this was her consequence for her actions.

Lucina thought, _how could I be so stupid? I'm a bounty hunter; I don't make mistakes like this._ She sighed in sadness as she leaned her head against the wall.

She wondered, _what's going to happen to me? Am I going to turn into one of those monsters that I was so eager to kill? But I do know one thing for sure, that I'm going to kill Samus Aran…._

* * *

**Alright so how did you guys like this chapter, sorry that's coming so late. I hope this makes up for it. I apologize if this story is short. Also I hope like Lucina's little part in the story. I can't wait to develop her story some more. So as usual just leave a review telling me what you thought of the story and what you want to see. Also I still have that request for you guys, in your review tell me in detail what you want to see in the upcoming sectors. You never know your idea might be incorporated in the story. So Please Read&Review&Suscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: The Dark Tunnel**

-Zexion12


	9. The Dark Tunnel

The Dark Tunnel

OMG! I cannot believe it has been this long, I apologize for the extremely long update. My computer had broken and I had to wait to get a new one. I hope I haven't lost any of you, so I hope you enjoy this chapter also we will be exploring a new section today so I hope you enjoy it.

Enjoy:)

* * *

We ran down the tunnel at full speed, hoping to put some distance between the mob of Infected that chased us down the tunnel. How much longer will we have to keep running? Will we ever find a place we can call home? Fatigue begin to creep in my legs as I was wearing myself down and I knew the others were feeling the same thing. We couldn't keep this up forever, we would eventually collapse from fatigue. I grunted as I wiped sweat from my brow and pushed myself to go further.

Zelda cried out "Link, we have to do something!"

The fear in her voice awoken the courage inside of me, it was my destiny to save Princess Zelda, I was born to save and protect her from all danger whether it be Ganondorf or Zombies. I reached into my picket and pulled out my famous blue bomb. I lit the fuse and tossed it behind us. I ordered "everybody cover your ears!" they did as told and covered their ears with their hands. Just on cue the bomb went out and the tunnel was full of the screeches of the Infected. We didn't even stop to make sure all of them were dead, we kept going not wanting to look behind and see the massacre. Luckily, we saw a light ahead and rushed for it, excited to finally leave this dark tunnel. Once we reached the light and got a look at our surroundings, I slightly wished we were back in the tunnels.

Zelda said "welcome to Sector Five, the Prison where Nintendo's most dangerous criminals are held."

Sector Five was true to its name, there were numerous large prisons around and all of them were all in bad condition. Just like other sections everything looked a mess, bodies everywhere, debris scattered about.

Rogue glanced around and said "let's go, we need to get moving."

Peach asked "can't we take a rest for a bit?"

Rogue looked back at her and shook her head "no time to rest Princess, we must hurry out of this section as quick as possible."

Samus asked "why's that?"

Rogue pointed to the jails and said "we're in the most dangerous part of this city, I wouldn't advise us to stay in this section for too long."

I nodded in agreement and added "Rogue is right, we'll rest in the next section."

I looked at Zelda and asked "how big is this section?"

Zelda pondered the question before replying "not too big, don't worry it'll only take us a few hours for us to leave."

Rogue nodded "good, now let's get started." We nodded and begin to walk through the dangerous streets.

….

Lucina pulled herself off the ground and begin to stumble down the street. She made a promise to herself stating that she wouldn't turn into one of those horrific creatures until she killed Samus Aran. She turned the corner and saw a group of Zombies crowded around something or possible someone. She saw a couple of green fireballs and the Zombies were blasted back. She arched a brow and she tried to see through the group of infected. She sighed in annoyance as she summoned twin pistols and pointed them at the crowd and rapidly fired. She begin to advance towards the horde but didn't dare pull back on her rapid firing at the crowd.

She stopped firing once of the Infected were dead on the ground. She made her guns disappear as she looked at the person who was fighting against the horde. It was man clad in green which seemed vaguely familiar to her. He looked terrified and had his hands covering his eyes as he silently muttered to himself. Her eyes widened in surprise as she realized who the stranger in green was, it was Luigi, Mario's younger brother. She was surprised he wasn't with his brother, they must have gotten separated during this tragic event.

She cleared her throat hoping to get his attention which succeeded and he removed his hands and looked Lucina up and down curious to know who she was. She flashed him a weak smile and said "hello there, I'm Lucina."

Luigi nervously replied "m-my n-name's L-Luigi."

She nodded and grabbed her stomach in pain as a tremor ran through her. She fell down to her knees and let out a cry of pain as the pain in her stomach intensified. Lucina had no clue where this new found pain had come from, all she knew was that she wanted it to stop.

Luigi put a comforting hand on her shoulder and asked "are you ok Lucina?"

Lucina looked up at Luigi an at the very moment she felt an intense hunger and before Luigi knew what was going on she pinned him to the ground and sunk her teeth into the side of his face ripping off a chunk of his face. Luigi let out a cry of pain as he tried to push her off of him but his attempts were futile as the life slowly began to leave him.

…

Mario ducked the swipe from the Zombie in front of him and harshly round housed it which sent it flying into a wall. Mario wiped sweat from his brow and let out a sigh of exhaustion. His main concern was where Luigi was, he had lost track of him several minutes ago and was terribly worried about him. Mario continued down the street and turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks at the scene in front of him.

Mario saw his lifeless brother on the ground with a girl hunched over him eating his face. Tears formed in his eyes and ran down his face as he looked at his dead brother, the one who he promised to protect no matter what.

He cried out "Luigi!"

Lucina stopped and looked back to see a crying Mario, she swallowed the piece of flesh which was hanging from mouth and looked back down at the dead body beneath her. Her eyes widened in fear as she looked at her bloodied hands, she had turned into the thing she promised she wouldn't turn into until she killed Samus. She couldn't help it though, the hunger was too much and she succumbed to it. Tears begin to form in her eyes and ran down her bloodied face. She let out a horrified scream which echoed throughout the streets and rang throughout Mario's ear.

Mario looked at his dead brother once more and anger boiled in his heart. The only thing running through his mind was revenge, fire wrapped around his hands and he let out a battle cry as he charged forward at the screaming girl….

* * *

Alright how'd you guys like this story? I wasn't intending for Luigi to die but once the words started flowing I couldn't stop them. It's sad to see Luigi go, but at least he played a good part in this story. I'm loving the way Lucina's character is turning out so far, she's going to play a big part in this story. Once again I apologize for the extremely long update and I hope this story makes up for it. So as usual leave a review telling what you think of the story so far. So Please Read&Review&Suscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Criminals

-Zexion12


	10. Criminals

Criminals

OMG! Has it really been this long since I updated? I apologize for the extremely long update I've been having writers block for the longest but lately I've been coming up with new story ideas. The creativity is flowing and I'm ready to write. Also check me out on FictionPress my name on there is Zexion12. Also we have some new characters joining today so let's see how this story plans out and hopefully you won't be disappointed.

Enjoy:)

* * *

We walked down the empty street and looked around at our surroundings. We were surrounded by prisons and majority of them were destroyed from the virus. Who knows who could be running around here, its best we keep our guard up. We turned the corner and was met with boy pointing a gun at us. He looked around the age of fourteen, he had a fair white skin complexion. He had short dark brown hair, he wore a black beanie on his head, dark brown eyes, and black rectangular glasses. He wore green shirt with a dark green vest over it, dark brown pants which were tucked into the black combat boots he wore. Even the gun he had pointed at us was tinted green and I thought I loved green too much.

He smirked at us and said "hand over your weapons and we won't have a problem."

His eyes landed on Rogue and his eyes widened in surprise as he aimed his gun at her.

Rogue chuckled "good to see you Andre."

Andre looked at Rogue with hatred in his eyes as Peach asked "you two know each other?"

Andre nodded "that's the bitch that got me put away."

Rogue sighed "I could have easily killed you so you should be thanking me you fool."

I asked "who is he?"

Rogue glanced over at me before folding her arms against her chest and looking back at Andre "he's a hacker and a very good one, he hacked into CIA files which contained top secret information, I was hired to find and kill him but I felt sympathy for him and turned him into authority which was a mistake which now I see."

Andre hissed "its about to be your fatal mistake."

Rogue chuckled "do you honestly think you can take me down, many have tried but all have failed."

Andre shook his head "well I'm not like the rest and I always succeed at what I do and I promise you your death will be swift."

He fired his gun multiple times at Rogue and before I had a chance to defend her she quickly pulled out her dagger and knocked away the bullets as if they were nothing. Rogue shook her head "did you honestly think that gun was going to be my downfall, foolish boy."

She hurled five daggers at him which he barely dodged by jumping out of the way.

He gulped as he pulled his self up and said "I promise you Rogue I will kill you, I will paint these streets in your blood."

After that he took off running, I was expecting Rogue to go after him but she did nothing but watch him run off. Zelda asked "why didn't you go after him?" Rogue shook her head "if he wants to fight he'll find me and I'll be waiting for him."

We continued to walk down the streets making sure to be aware of anything else that might pop up.

...

Reath ran out of the forest and glanced behind him to check if he lost the zombies that were chasing after him. He let out a sigh of relief after nothing came out after him. He glanced around and saw that he was in the 4 sector, the business section. Reath continued on his walk hoping to find the smashers he was meant to protect. Sorrow crept into his heart as he sighed. He looked forward and continued his search hoping to find the smashers. Unknown to him and the smashers there was a greater evil lurking in the shadows.

...

Lucina sobbed loudly as she looked down at the dead body of Mario, he didn't stand a chance against her he was blinded by his anger and rage. She wiped away her tears as she looked down at the dead bodies of the Mario brothers before running off in the opposite direction with only one goal in her mind, kill Samus Aran.

* * *

Alright hope you guys liked this chapter, sorry if it wasn't long, I'm still trying to think where I want this to go. Also if you noticed there was some foreshadowing in this chapter which hopefully you picked up on which will come into play in the future. So why don't you guys tell me what you want to see next in this story and maybe I'll throw it in here. Also Andre belongs to Animelovergirl2017 and Reath Bones belongs too Uscfanatic7, so just leave a review telling me what you think about this chapter. Please Read&Review&Suscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Death Among Us.

-Zexion12


End file.
